transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Smokescreen (TF2017)
Smokescreen from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Every Autobot has a purpose, be it as a leader, a warrior, a healer, or a scout. Smokescreen's purpose, however, is to charm and deceive. His job is to conceal the Autobots' true mission and lead the enemy astray, and he's not above flat-out cheating to get the job done. Off the battlefield, he uses his naturally friendly and sociable nature to get in close with his Autobot comrades... then reports back to Optimus Prime, giving the Autobot leader an on-the-ground perspective on what his troops are thinking. Smokescreen's armaments are similar to his tactics. If he can't outthink, charm, or just plain outrun you, he'll surround you with a magnetized cloud of smoke, and blast you with his circuit-scrambling weapons while you're stumbling around blindly. History Main Timeline Arc 2 When the Autobot forces on Earth were severely depleted by several battles, Optimus Prime instructed Wheeljack to construct five additional warriors using a device called the Mind Bank. It seems that before the Ark left Cybertron, Smokescreen and four other Autobots allowed their minds to be encoded on crystalline containment vessels, in case reinforcements were needed on the starship's mission. Left in storage for the last few million years after the crash, the crystals were miraculously still intact, and the Ark had constructed new Earthly bodies for the Autobots. Upon their revival, Smokescreen and his fellows were entrusted to Bumblebee's care, to act as their guide in adapting to Earth roads and customs. As their training and acclimation mission continued, Prime contacted the group and ordered them on an additional reconnaissance mission to watch out for a Decepticon attempt to steal sonic energy at a local rock concert. Naturally, their "reconnaissance only" mission quickly turned into a battle with Shockwave and the Seekers, but Smokescreen and the others acquitted themselves well on their first terrestrial mission. |Rock and Roll-Out| Later, Smokescreen was assigned by Optimus Prime to surreptitiously guard Buster Witwicky from harm, after the young human personally humiliated the Decepticon commander Shockwave in battle using a mech suit. Taking Ironhide, Tracks, Brawn, and Buster's worried father Sparkplug Witwicky with him, Smokescreen followed Buster and Jessie to a demolition derby. Smokescreen was fascinated by the spectacle, seeing it as a form of gladiatorial combat. In fact, he was SO fascinated that he reactivated his facsimile construct circuitry in his front seat without realizing that Sparkplug had climbed back inside. An unpleasant silence followed. Then, the Constructicons arrived, intent on kidnapping Buster. The Autobots sped into action to stave off the enemy, only for Smokescreen to notice mid-fight that Devastator was merely a distraction; Soundwave was also present, and encroaching on Buster in the stands. Brawn and Smokescreen trained their weapons on the communications officer, only for Soundwave to mysterious call a retreat, leaving the Autobots dumbfounded. |Devastation Derby| Smokescreen was among the Autobots who witnessed the debut of Omega Supreme, and he participated in the subsequent attack on the Decepticons' coal strip mine base. Once Bumblebee had extracted combiner technology data from Devastator, Smokescreen and the others retreated. |Command Performances| When Optimus Prime, Prowl and Ratchet mysteriously vanished in a flash of light, Smokescreen shone under adversity and, alongside the likes of Jetfire and Ironhide, rose to a command position among the Autobots during their battles with the evil Galvatron and his minions. He and the others suffered a severe pounding at the hands of the future Decepticons and the Autobot Jazz, who had been temporarily turned into a zombie-drone by Galvatron after being taken prisoner. At one point, Jetfire was ready to pack it in and lead the Autobots in a retreat, but Smokescreen rallied them into continuing the fight. |Target: 2005| Despite Smokescreen's valiance, Optimus Prime wasn't thrilled by how fragile the Autobots were during his absence, so he faked his death to force the Autobots to learn how to carry on without him. Smokescreen was among those who gathered for Prime's "funeral," only for the proceedings to be interrupted by Optimus spontaneously materializing atop of his tombstone. |Resurrection| Soon after, Optimus Prime died for real, and Smokescreen watched with the other online Autobots as Ratchet failed to restore their leader to life. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Smokescreen was at the receiving end of massive firepower once more when Trypticon attacked the Ark. Had it not been for the Dinobots' timely intervention, the behemoth would have likely reduced all of the Autobots' forces to scrap. |King of the Hill| Grimlock was nominated their new leader, and his decisions grew increasingly unpopular among the Autobots. Smokescreen was among those who were visibly not pleased when Grimlock sentenced four Earth children to death. |Spacehikers| Smokescreen joined all of the other Earth-bound Autobots on the moon in watching Blaster and Grimlock battle for leadership of the Autobots. |Totaled| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Smokescreen is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Smokescreen and Inferno were assigned a simple taxi mission to bring Autobot ally Wreck-Gar back home to the planet of Junkion. That "simple mission" turned ugly when they discovered Unicron's head, alive and functioning, had taken over the minds of the Junkion populace and was forcing them to rebuild his body. Cutting out in an attempt to get back to Cybertron and warn Rodimus Prime, the Autobots were seen and came under fire from Unicron's puppet, Death's Head. Inferno was injured and Wreck-Gar stayed behind to cover their retreat, leaving only Smokescreen to pilot the shuttle back to Cybertron. Without a co-pilot, he was hard pressed to keep the ship in the air AND evade Unicron's other puppets, Scourge and Cyclonus, when they tried to shoot him down before he reached Prime. With the ship going down, Inferno hauled himself out of the medical bay long enough to toss Smokescreen to safety and guide the shuttle down in a suicide crash atop the nearby Decepticon forces. Once Smokescreen made his report, he joined Rodimus, Jetfire, and the Dinobots in returning to Junk to deal with Unicron. While Prime and the Dinobots hit the ground to deal with the Junkions, Smokescreen and Jetfire stayed aboard the shuttle to distract Unicron. Much to Jetfire's dismay, Smokescreen adapted a rather devil-may-care attitude, swooping in too close to Unicron's massive head and barely avoiding his eye-beams. Smokescreen's attitude came from his guilt over leaving Wreck-Gar along on Junk and letting Inferno get killed, but luckily his rashness didn't cause any lasting damage, and Unicron's evil was ultimately contained inside the Creation Matrix by Rodimus. |The Legacy of Unicron| Some months later, Smokescreen was part of the band of Autobots who came to Earth to free Autobot City from an occupying force of Quintessons. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Jack Angel reprises his role as Smokescreen. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Smokescreen didn't appear in King of the Hill! *Jetfire replaces Scattershot's role in The Legacy of Unicron! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew